


Endless Possibilities

by starryvin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvin/pseuds/starryvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isabela and Sebastian get together, Varric needs to know what is going on. Damn his curiosity.</p><p>- - -</p><p>A fill to a kink meme prompt (http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=43862363#t43862363). Sorry for the dumb title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=43862363#t43862363  
> I took a few liberties with the details, but the idea is the same. I also made a half-assed effort to create a plot. Please enjoy.

Varric had certainly seen his fair share of weird shit during his time as Hawke’s loyal dwarven sidekick. From all but mummified old mages to insane murderers, he had seen it all. Honestly, he had thought that nothing would surprise him anymore. But he had been wrong. Of course.

This time though, it wasn’t Hawke surprising him. Instead, it was a source that more commonly bombarded him with vaguely inappropriate jokes and extremely inappropriate fiction than oddities and nasty surprises: the pirate-queen without a ship. Isabela.

And he had thought he had lost the ability to be surprised.

When Isabela dragged Sebastian into Hanged Man, some jaws were already dropping: it wasn’t exactly common to see the man in a tavern, and especially not with Isabela. But when she made a show of kissing him fiercely, even Varric had to take a moment to collect his mandibula from the floor.

Out of all the weirdness he had seen in his life, and especially in the last few years, this had to take the cake.

And, as if it wasn’t weird enough as it was, it didn’t even seem to be a fling of any sort from either of them. Varric expected to see them stumble upstairs to relieve some of the sexual tension Sebastian had gathered into himself during his years in the Chantry and then just drop it. But a week later they were still as they had been on the first night, Sebastian often looming behind Isabela with a gentle smile on his lips and hands slowly massaging her shoulders as she entertained the whole table with stupid, perverted stories, or stealing a kiss from her when he got up to leave to the Chantry.

Varric tried not to listen too closely on the evenings when they, instead of going on their separate ways, climbed up into Isabela’s room, but with the thinness of the walls of the Hanged Man it was difficult not to listen. (Besides, he was curious. You could hardly blame him.) But most he had ever heard was murmuring, not quite distinguishable and hardly sounding like sex.

This was the most confused he had ever been in his life, he realized one evening when he hadn’t been able to contain his curiosity and has placed himself just beside the wall, only to hear Isabela’s voice murmuring something – he couldn’t quite make out the words. It didn’t even sound like Sebastian was responding to her words.

“What the fuck is this all about?” he whispered to Bianca, shaking his head. The crossbow sat on his bed, not responding. Not that Varric had expected her to. Although it might’ve been less confusing than this.

 

It took him a few more days to not be able to keep quiet anymore. He prided himself with being a person who wasn’t easily coerced into asking something he might be able to figure out by himself, but he did also know when he was forced to lay down his pride and just humbly _ask._

But of course he couldn’t just go about it in the usual way. For a merchant’s son he could be very straightforward when need be, but he still had to try to be coy.

“So,” he started one evening, when Sebastian had retreated from their company and headed back to the Chantry, “how’s Choir Boy? Does he pray to the Maker mid-coitus?”

Isabela laughed and knocked her almost-empty tankard against his head.

“He should, with what I do to him.”

“Yeah,” Varric said and threw his hands into the air, a grin splitting his face. “I do not want to hear any more. I just am incredibly flabbergasted by your sudden attraction to our lovely second-best archer. Did you finally realize how badly you need Andraste?”

Apparently not. Isabela licked her lips and there was suddenly a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Perhaps. I wonder if Sebastian would agree...”

“Wow!” Varric yelped. “No more, Rivaini. I have read explicit friend-fiction about Daisy and Broody, and listened to you talk about that tattooed Antivan of yours, and even sat in my suite, listening to you have sex on the other side of the wall, but this is where I draw the line. I do not want to hear about the weird shit you get up to alone together.”

“Are you sure?” Isabela asked, leaning closer. “I could share some really interesting things. Did you know that Sebastian is incredibly good at going down on people? His tongue, I swear...”

“No offense,” Varric said, a crooked grin still present on his face, trying to push the uncomfortably arousing thought of Sebastian’s lips wrapped around- “But I want to be able to look him in the eye later.”

“I don’t blame you,” Isabela said and took a long swig of her ale. “Those eyes are divine. When he looks up at me, eyes big and blue and lips wet from-“

“No, Rivaini,” Varric sighed, shifting a little. _Think of Bartrand and his ugly face._ “No.”

 

It had to be said: Isabela had trouble understanding what the word “no” meant. Varric loved the woman, he really did, but sometimes...

He wished he had just canned his curiosity and not asked.

It was probably on courtesy of Sebastian that they usually did not have to endure the pair getting too hand-on in public. No matter how much he might have had to change his views for Isabela, he was still the same man he had been before, and Varric couldn’t imagine him being comfortable with explicit PDA.

He didn’t seem to be, either, at least not entirely. But did Isabela care about that?

Of course not. Rather, it seemed to only egg her on.

It began as simple, affectionate touches and gestures, something that Varric barely even noted. After all, Sebastian had been similarly affectionate even before this, playing with Isabela’s hair or running his hands gently over her shoulders – it only seemed fair that Isabela would start returning the affection at some point. It was a little cheesy, and a little nauseating, but Varric could deal with it. If he sometimes gazed too long at Sebastian craning his neck to meet the fingers brushing through his hair, it was nobody else’s business and entirely possible to be dealt with.

But Isabela had not, despite clearly settling down on one partner, lost her edge.

Varric didn’t know why he had thought that she would be satisfied with just brushing Sebastian’s hair or pecking him quickly on the cheek, or if he really had ever even thought she would. But, of course, it wasn’t enough. It had merely been about setting the mood. Foreplay, if you will.

The days following Varric’s unfortunate questioning, Isabela took it a little further every evening. She would start with the usual caresses and modesty, but it would progress further and further every evening, until Sebastian’s face was crimson and Anders was making retching noises.

It wasn’t comfortable for anyone, but least of all for Varric – and Sebastian, he supposed, but it was his own fault for dallying with Rivaini – because the suggestive shit always seemed to be directed towards him. Isabela took special care to always have everything she did in Varric’s line of sight. If she slapped Sebastian’s ass, Varric was always just in the right place to see both the slap and the reaction Sebastian had to it. If she slipped her fingers into his mouth on the pretense of brushing a crumb off his lip, Varric was there to see Sebastian’s blush and the wetness of Isabela’s fingers just before she wiped them into her shirt.

Void take it, even that one time when she had blatantly grabbed Sebastian’s crotch in front of the whole tavern, she had somehow managed to show Varric everything from her fingers to Sebastian’s scandalized gasp and widened blue eyes.

Of course, that was before Aveline had slammed her ale on the table so hard she had broken the tankard and screamed at Isabela. Before Anders had loudly announced that he would not be taking part in these gatherings anymore unless Sebastian and Isabela were both permanently uninvited. Before Fenris, having had a little too much wine to drink, had almost suffocated in his chuckles.

“Woops,” Isabela had laughed and brushed past Sebastian, slapping him on the ass on her way to the counter, making him jump and blush even worse.

No, this definitely wasn’t a sustainable situation to be in. Eventually someone was going to die. (Varric had placed his bets on either Sebastian, out of pure humiliation, or Aveline, by a burst vein in her head.)

So, he took it up to himself to talk Isabela out of this little show she had started. It most likely had been him who had kicked her into doing it – it was only fair he would try to stop it.

“I still don’t get what’s so interesting about Choir Boy,” he started the conversation. This time, it was practically midnight, and Hawke had just brushed in and told them both to get ready because he was going to need “all the sneakies he can get”. Varric could only assume that he meant him, Isabela, and Sebastian: they had proved to be the best “sneakies” out of the people frequently following Hawke around.

“You don’t?” Isabela asked, yawning as she pulled out a chair and dug into her plate of grease with side potatoes. She had insisted that she needed something to keep her up, and this was horrifying enough to do the job. “And I’ve been so hands-on with my demonstrations, too.”

“A little too hands-on, some would say,” Varric said and stretched a little. “I am surprised Aveline hasn’t killed you yet.”

“She wouldn’t dare,” Isabela said, mouth full of food. “I’d kick her ass easily.”

“I am equally surprised Sebastian hasn’t died,” Varric continued. “He certainly looks like he could choke into his embarrassment every time you... demonstrate.”

“He likes it,” Isabela said with such certainty that Varric was almost fooled.

“Yeah,” he said. “But you don’t need to keep torturing him just to show me... what are you trying to show me again?” Isabela grinned.

“That you definitely want his red, swollen lips stretched around your thick cock.”

“I walked right into that, didn’t I?” Varric sighed and got up, ignoring the splash of arousal in the bottom of his stomach. “Finish up, Hawke should be waiting already.”

“And Sebastian,” Isabela said, a devilish grin on her face. Varric groaned, already anticipating a long night of feeling sorry for poor Choir Boy.

 

Isabela had been right: Sebastian was already waiting for them in front of Hawke’s mansion, along with the warrior himself. When he looked up from his bow that he had been studying and saw Isabela and Varric approaching, Varric could swear his face flushed just a little. Or maybe it was just the dim lighting.

“We don’t have a healer?” he asked as they were within earshot. “Cannot imagine that going well.”

“Oh, it will be absolutely splendid!” Isabela laughed and Sebastian flushed a little more.

“It’s not a fighting mission, we’re gathering information,” Hawke said and patted Sebastian on the back with enough force to knock him a few steps forward. “That’s why I wanted you three. It’s all about sneaking around this time. And Anders is shit at sneaking around.”

“Cannot you gather information some other way?” Varric asked. “You know, like... pay for it?”

“Couldn’t find anyone willing to go near this particular bunch,” Hawke said and frowned. “More slavers, and incredibly effective ones. We can’t just attack them head on, we need to snuff the individual groups out.”

“And for that, we will need to know where they will be,” Isabela finished, yawning. “Easy. Where are they lodged?”

“A mansion,” Hawke said and nodded towards the Chantry. “We’ll need to sneak in. I’ll keep watch and you will search.”

“What are we searching for, then?” Sebastian asked, and seemed to deliberately be avoiding Isabela’s gaze. Varric caught a glimpse of her expression, and the glee in her eyes was worrisome. Apparently the prospect of the three of them alone together was exciting.

“There must be some clues about their movements,” Hawke said. “Maps, lists, delivery notices... Anything you can find that will possibly help.” He glanced at Isabela. “Don’t get yourselves killed or captured.”

“And why are you looking at me, sweetie?” she asked and slid closer to Sebastian. The man sidestepped away from her and she sighed. “I’m sure he will not let me distract ourselves enough to get killed or captured.”

“I wish I could be as sure of that,” Hawke sighed and Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but he raised his hand. “No offense intended.”

“Hear that, pet?” Isabela said. “No offense.” She slapped him on the hip.

Varric felt sorry already.

 

They got exactly two doors into the mansion – from the servants’ entrance at the back – before Isabela got bored with their mission and started to look for entertainment of her own.

A sharp intake of breath and a thump from behind Varric startled him into dropping into a fighting stance, Bianca ready to shoot when he whirled around.

But instead of a dozen slavers ready to kill them, he saw Isabela crowding Sebastian against a wall, hands pushing his hips against it and trapping him with surprising force.

“Oh, for the love of...“ He didn’t even know what to say at this point. _Amazing._

“Isabela! Let go!” Sebastian’s voice was just a whisper, but it held the note of a yell. “Please, not here.”

“For once, I agree with Choir Boy,” Varric said. “Let’s just take care of the slavers first.” Isabela groaned theatrically, letting go of Sebastian with a long brush of her fingers up his chainmail-clad waist.

“Fine. Let’s be quick.” She winked and Sebastian coughed a little, embarrassed.

“Yes. Let’s.” Varric rolled his eyes and nodded forward.

“There’s got to be something in here. Watch out for guards.” He gave Sebastian a meaningful stare. “And Isabela.”

“Roger that,” the prince coughed, blush spreading over the bridge of his nose.

 

They progressed with maximum caution and minimal trouble, taking out every guard with a well-placed flask of paralyzing liquid and an arrow through the throat. It was more painless than the slavers probably deserved, but it was definitely safer for the three of them.

There was absolutely no trouble ever until they stumbled upon the office of the apparent leader of some sort. Isabela sneaked in first, ensuring that the way was clear for the rest of them, while Sebastian and Varric kept glancing around, worried and tense. This was going too well altogether, and Varric knew he wasn’t the only one thinking so. Nothing ever went as planned when Hawke was the one planning, and this plan wasn’t foolproof in the least.

They got in without any trouble, and found the notes without any trouble, and Varric even copied most of the notes without any trouble (no need to alert the slavers by stealing the papers after all). And then the doorknob turned.

They barely had any time to hide. Isabela dived under the office table, and Varric rushed into the darkest corner of the room. Sebastian, however, didn’t have similarly useful startle reactions – lucky bastard, sort of. Instead of rushing to hide, he turned around to face the noise.

 _Shit!_ Varric thought when the man – _giant_ of a man, more specifically, just a big Tevinter wall of muscle and probably taller than Anders – growled ferally and moved to grab Sebastian. He didn’t succeed, because Sebastian ducked and circled around him, slamming the door shut as quietly as he could. And that was just about all he had time to do before he was pushed against the door and the man was over him. A sharp gleam of a blade caught Varric’s eye.

He saw Isabela rush up and considered, for a brief second, shooting the slaver, but realized quickly that Sebastian was severely in the line if he decided to do that.

But, as it turned out, their help wasn’t much needed. Sebastian moved fast, powered by something Varric wrote off in his head as frenzy fuelled by the instinct to survive. He draped his arms around the man’s neck and hoisted himself up, legs wrapping around the man’s waist.

“The fuck?” Varric heard the man gasp just before Sebastian pushed them off the wall. And then they were falling, until the slaver was on the floor on his back and Sebastian on his knees on him.

“Maker bless you,” he said as he drew his bow and shot an arrow straight through the man’s eyeball.

“That is so fucking hot,” Isabela supplied helpfully as Sebastian muffled the man’s scream with his elbow smashed into his teeth.

“Let’s move,” he gasped, getting up. “There may be more coming.”

“Wait a sec,” Varric said, mere adrenaline forcing him to move, to think, even through the shock. He grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled a couple of words on it.

_Tell David the debt is paid._

He pinned the paper on the man’s chest with an arrow and nodded towards the door before grabbing the rest of the papers, the ones he had not had time to copy.

“Let’s hurry.”

“And hope that works,” Sebastian said, still panting a little.

“If we’re lucky, there is a David somewhere in this group of shitstains,” Isabela said and pushed Sebastian through the door. “You alright?”

“Yes,” Sebastian said, but his face was still pale as they nearly ran through the base the same way they went in.

He held out until they were with Hawke again. Then he suddenly staggered and fell against a wall, breathing heavily.

“Andraste’s ass, Sebastian,” Varric sighed. “You need to learn to hide.”

“What in the Void happened in there?” Hawke asked, helping Sebastian up. “Do you have the papers? Do you need to go to see Anders? Can you walk?”

“Breathe, man,” Varric said. “He isn’t hurt. Just a little near-death experience, that is all. Nothing extraordinary.” He patted Sebastian on the arm. “Are you alright?”

“Surprisingly much,” Sebastian laughed, breathless and shaky. “I might need a stiff drink, though.”

“Let’s get back to the Hanged Man,” Isabela said and winked as she slid closer, and Sebastian leaned against her with a laugh.

“Wait,” Varric said. “We got the info, too. Didn’t just go in for groping and nearly dying.”

“Well, that’s great,” Hawke said and laughed as Varric handed him the papers. “Uh... Have fun. I guess.”

Varric took one look at Isabela and knew that two out of three of them would be having fun tonight. And he wasn’t going to be one of those two.

 

He didn’t even know how right he had been until he was sitting in his room again, idly polishing Bianca as a ritual he did before he went to sleep, and suddenly a loud _keen_ disturbed his peaceful thoughts.

“Son of a bitch,” he groaned and set Bianca down. And they had been so quiet for so long.

He didn’t mean to listen. He honestly didn’t. But before he could save his ass and ears by taking refuge downstairs, Isabela’s voice reached his ears.

“Mmh, sweetie, I love your lips so much. And the tongue they conceal.” And then: “You know what they say about dwarven dicks?”

Varric had no excuse for staying to listen what exactly “they” said about them. He’d rather have not stayed. But an image had popped in his head and he could not banish it: an image of Sebastian on his knees, lips stretched around his cock, looking up at him with his big, sky-blue eyes. Isabela had to have planned this.

“Yeah,” she said, and they were probably right on the other side of the wall, and Varric felt just a little dirty. “They say they’re real fucking thick. Your little delicate ass would probably tear from taking one. That’s the thickest dildo I have and I doubt it compares.”

There was another moan, not quite as loud as the first one but still loud enough to be perfectly audible. Varric knew he was getting hard, and resisted the urge to rub himself through his pants. He was pretty sure that would be weird.

“That’s right,” Isabela said. “Take it, do it faster. Look at me. Imagine it’s our little dwarven friend, thrusting into you from behind.”

_Wow!_

“Can you not?” Varric yelled through the wall. This was too much. Entirely too much. And if he was growing harder and harder, they didn’t need to know it.

Isabela laughed and Sebastian gasped her name, scandalized. Varric could imagine how he looked like, cheeks already red from whatever they had been doing, eyes bright and feverish, thrusting a dildo into his ass...

“Sorry, sweet thing,” Isabela yelled back. “But we’re having fun. Maybe move away from the wall? We’ll be needing it.”

“Isabela!” Sebastian whined, and then moaned, and Varric bit down on his lip. _Bartrand’s hairy ass. Bartrand’s hairy ass._

“Right,” he answered. “I think I’ll be heading downstairs. And out of the door. Possibly right down to the Wounded Coast.”

“Or you could join us,” Isabela yelled as he got up. “Demonstrate the dwarven legend to Sebastian.”

“Yeah, no,” Varric said. “Choir Boy would probably die of embarrassment.”

He didn’t stay to listen for the answer. He slinked to the other side of the room, taking Bianca with him, continuing the polishing he had left off. There was no way he would be able to sleep now. He was too hard, and too disturbed by it.

It took Isabela exactly forty seconds to turn up at Varric’s door, shirt thrown on backwards and hair mussed.

“Are you going to join us?”

“Maker’s breath, Rivaini!” Varric yelled, pulling Bianca to cover his still very obvious erection. “You’re shit at understanding the word ‘no’.”

“You don’t seem too reluctant,” Isabela said and loitered closer. “Sebastian is still in there, you know. Waiting. Throbbing.”

“Don’t.”

“Told him to stay still and wait for me to convince you. He’s so obedient, he’s probably not moving an inch, trembling, holding a metal dick up his ass.” Isabela pouted. “Wouldn’t you want to give him a real one? He’s gone untouched for years. Have pity on him.”

“Bloody Maker,” Varric groaned, setting Bianca down on the bed as his dick twitched. No need to harass the poor lady in this way. “What do you want?”

“You,” Isabela answered without falter. “And to show you how entertaining Sebastian can be.” Her eyes glinted. “And to have someone fuck little Prince and let me watch. He is so pretty when he writhes, and dildos can get a little difficult.”

“You’re aware that he might actually choke in his humiliation, right?” Varric asked. “I mean, this is a little embarrassing even for me. He must be on the verge of just randomly combusting.”

“He loves it,” Isabela said. “Believe me. Why else would he put up with the Grand Cleric?” She leaned closer. “How he moans when I make him go down on me when we both know we could get caught at any minute. It’s amazing. I wish Hawke took the three of us along more often. I could make him suck you off and just watch.”

Varric groaned. This battle was lost. He knew it. And he knew how to step down proudly.

“Fine, Rivaini. Can’t lie, I’ve been thinking about it. You’ve won.”

Isabela’s eyes lit up with glee.

“Let’s hurry back, sweetie. As much as I love torturing him, I feel bad for poor Sebastian.”

Varric, admittedly, found that a little hard to believe as he followed her out of the room and into the corridor. She was practically dancing.

When they entered the room, Varric could understand her glee.

Sebastian was on his knees on the bed (that they had probably dragged to the wall, Varric was absolutely certain that it had not been there before), chest pressed against the sheet and ass up in the air. There was a dark red cloth over his eyes, rendering him unable to see who entered the room, and the color of his cheeks was nearing the color of the blindfold. Varric had to bite his lip when he realized that the man was holding the dildo inside him with trembling fingers pressed against the base.

Isabela pressed her finger on her lips and dragged Varric closer, pushing him down in front of Sebastian.

“Isabela?” the man asked, voice strained and breathless. Varric glanced quickly at Isabela, and when he saw her shrug he placed his fingers on the blindfold, pulling it off slowly.

“Nah, Choir Boy. It’s me.”

Varric never would have imagined a surprised expression could be this hot. Sebastian’s mouth dropped open, and his eyes were wide with amazement.

“Varric,” he started, but Isabela decided to take control of the dildo at that exact moment, and his words dissolved into whines as she thrust it deeper.

“Show him what you can do with your mouth, other than sing,” Isabela commanded, and Sebastian glanced up at Varric before pushing himself up just a little and starting to work with the laces of the dwarf’s breeches.

“So this is what you get up to behind closed doors,” Varric said idly, pushing his hand through Sebastian’s hair. “I knew you weren’t as prim and proper as you claim to be.”

Sebastian glanced up, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled Varric’s (embarrassingly hard) cock out of his trousers and kissed the underside.

“Fuck,” Varric groaned and cradled Sebastian’s head in his hands, thumb brushing against the man’s lips.

“He hasn’t done anything yet,” Isabela said cheerfully. She had discarded her shirt again and was now rubbing her chest with the hand that wasn’t slowly moving the dildo, flicking her nipples and occasionally squeezing, eyes squinting into slits. “Just you, ah, just you wait. Go down on him, baby, show him what you can do.” She slapped Sebastian’s ass.

Varric groaned out a long, strangled noise when Sebastian obeyed her command. The tight ring of his lips pushing over the head of his cock and further down felt amazing, and he had to really force himself to keep his hips still. He was pretty sure that it would be incredibly rude to thrust his dick down the man’s throat at this point.

“Isn’t it so good?” Isabela asked just as Sebastian drew back, licking along the underside of Varric’s cock, sucking at the head and circling it with his tongue. “He’s really good at oral. I swear he was made just for it. And you love it, sweet thing, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Sebastian gasped, breath caressing the sensitive skin. And then he was going down again, until his nose was nestled in the blonde, curly hair between Varric’s legs.

“Holy shit,” Varric groaned and entwined his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, pulling just a little as the man hummed.

“Go ahead,” Isabela said and dragged her tongue over her fingers before reaching down to rub her clit. She bit her lip and moaned before continuing breathlessly. “He loves it when you pull his hair. Yank it. Force him up and down on your cock.”

Sebastian’s eyes flicked up and he moaned.

“Really?” Varric asked, and Sebastian pulled back again, hands splaying over his thighs and massaging little circles onto his skin.

“Please,” he said, voice hoarse and honest. Varric brought his fingers to the man’s lips, pushing his thumb between them. Sebastian licked the tip almost shyly, eyes fixed on Varric’s face.

“Don’t let him make you come,” Isabela said. “I still need you to fuck him later.” She pulled the dildo almost completely out and slammed it back in. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, and Varric removed his thumb and took hold of his hair again, pushing him back down. Isabela let out a pleased hum, resuming the slow thrusts of the dildo while still rubbing herself with her other hand.

Varric couldn’t help but thrust up when Sebastian hummed around him, and it seemed to be a good decision because Sebastian hummed again and moaned, the vibrations running up his cock and making him groan loudly.

“Isn’t it good? Tell him how good it is,” Isabela blabbered, now vigorously rubbing her clit. “Fuck, I know you could tell him. Tell him.” She moaned and her eyes squeezed shut as she came, shaking and groaning.

Varric groaned at the sight and yanked Sebastian hair to get his attention.

“The best part isn’t even your tongue, it’s the way you look with my dick deep inside your mouth,” he said and thrust a little deeper. “Ah, fuck, your lips are so red already, you’ve been biting them, haven’t you? And your eyes are so wet, you’re working so hard to please us. Can’t believe the faithful are missing out on this. You’ve got to show them sometime. Could make a lot of money for the Chantry.” He moaned as Sebastian sucked harder. “So eager to please. It’s fucking hot.”

“Yes,” Isabela moaned. “Always so eager.” She slapped his ass and reached for his hair, pulling him off. “Gimme some of that.” Sebastian scrambled to get up onto his hands and knees and turn to face Isabela. Varric got off the bed to allow him to move easier, hand stroking his own dick leisurely.

Isabela let out a long, appreciative hum, and took a better hold of Sebastian’s hair, briefly dragging him up into a kiss. Then she pushed his head down again.

“On your stomach, pet. Keep your hips still, no rutting against the mattress.” She grinned lazily. “Tongue on my cunt.”

As far as Varric could tell, Sebastian fulfilled the order. He wasn’t sure, however; just assumed from the near-scream that Isabela let out.

“Fuck yes!” She tightened the hold her fingers had on Sebastian’s head and pushed him closer, looking like she was going to suffocate him.

“Take it easy on him, Rivaini,” he said and grinned. “He might pass out.”

“He, uh, better,” Isabela murmured and cast a heated look at Varric. “Don’t you stand there now, get back on the bed and fuck him.” When Varric didn’t snap into movement immediately, she yanked Sebastian’s head back up and pressed her hand on his chin, tilting his head up.

“Tell him. Tell him what you want him to do.”

Sebastian whimpered, but Isabela forced him to crane his neck back so he could see Varric. His eyes were glazed, and bright red spots were burning on his cheeks.

“Please, Varric,” he said, and Varric’s mind got caught on how he pronounced his name, the r’s rolling deliciously. He nearly missed the next words, but, thank the Maker, didn’t. “Fuck me. Please, I need it so much.”

Varric drew in a long breath and patted the small of the man’s back, getting back on the bed after discarding his trousers and his shirt.

“Where’s the oil, lube, whatever?”

Sebastian moaned quietly and Isabela leaned back, grabbing a small vial from a table behind her, tossing it to Varric. He caught it with some fumbling and yanked the cork off with his teeth. Isabela moaned appreciatively and yanked Sebastian’s face back towards her crotch.

“Don’t forget what you are for, sweet thing,” she cooed and slapped his face lightly before forcing him down onto her cunt again. “Don’t get distracted.”

“Sounds like a pretty tall order,” Varric remarked with a grin, grasping the metal still deep inside the other man and pushing it deeper just to hear him keen. Isabela returned the grin.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, he’s really good with orders.”

Varric sighed and pulled the dildo out. Sebastian shivered hard, and almost sobbed.

“Please,” he said, voice muffled by his current task at hand, and Isabela hissed, hips thrusting up.

“Wait up, Choir Boy,” Varric murmured as he lathered his dick with lube. “You don’t want me in dry.” Sebastian whined and shivered, hips thrusting lightly now. Isabela reached over and slapped his ass.

“No rutting, sweetie.” Varric positioned himself behind Sebastian and slid in slowly. The man moaned loudly, even with his face still pressed into Isabela’s crotch, nose nestled against her pubic hair.

“Shit,” Varric groaned out when he paused for a second, buried deep inside of him. Faintly he realized that the dildo that had stretched the man had indeed been quite a lot thinner than his dick, and Sebastian was so tight around him...

“Ah, I wish I had a dick,” Isabela groaned, hips thrusting against Sebastian’s face as her voice got gradually more and more high-pitched and strained. “Mm... He is so tight, isn’t he? I wish I could be the one buried deep inside him, his little hole stretching around me as I, ah!” She threw her head back and moaned throatily, eyes squeezing shut.

Varric groaned again at that, the sight of Isabela coming nearly setting him off right then and there. He held on, however, and started to move slowly.

Isabela released Sebastian’s hair and shuffled back, bending down to kiss him.

“You know what I would do if I could take you like Varric is taking you?” she asked against his lips, voice just loud enough so Varric could hear. He quickened his pace abruptly, causing Sebastian to be thrown off the rhythm they had created, helplessly scrambling for a second before resuming the movement of his hips, rocking back to meet Varric’s every thrust.

“Please, tell me,” Sebastian whimpered, hands clawing the sheets to find some kind of leverage, something to hold on to. Isabela grabbed his hands and kissed him again, briefly, before answering.

“I wouldn’t even bother moving for you, sweetie. I’d stand on the floor, feet rooted to the ground, and you’d be on your knees in front of me, my dick deep inside you. And you’d have to do all the work if you’d want to feel me slide in and out of your little slutty hole.” She slapped him lightly again on the cheek, kissing him immediately after.

“Holy shit, Rivaini,” Varric muttered, feeling his own orgasm closing up on him. There was no way he’d hold on after that mental image.

Sebastian seemed just about as far gone. He moaned louder than ever before, and when Varric jerked his hips up to reach his leaking dick, he absolutely crumbled beneath him, a moaning mess as he came hard, hips jerking erratically against Varric’s hips and into the hand that was still on his dick, stroking him through his orgasm.

Varric thrust deep for the last time and groaned as he came, spilling inside the man and resuming his thrusts lightly until he had ridden out his orgasm. It took all of the energy he had left to pull out and sit back to let Sebastian get up, or sit up, or roll over, whatever.

The man chose to roll over, cheeks deliciously pink and lips swollen. Had Varric not been so spent, he probably would’ve called for another round. But now he just leaned against the wall and tried to breathe.

Isabela was the first to speak up.

“That will happen again, and neither of you is going to chicken out. That was the best two orgasms I have had in my life.”

Sebastian laughed breathlessly and pushed himself up, reaching to the floor to grab his shirt. He pulled it on with some fumbling and settled back down.

“We should probably clean up,” he said, grimacing as he dipped his finger in the cum that had trickled out of his ass. “It will get gross later.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Isabela yawned. “They’ll change the sheets if we ask nicely.”

Varric hummed and watched the two snuggle closer together, Isabela showing surprising tenderness as she peppered kisses on Sebastian’s face.

“Hey Rivaini,” he said when he had sufficiently caught his breath. “You know, there’s this dwarven thing that’s basically a dildo with this nice little belt, and you can strap it on...”

**Author's Note:**

> So strap-ons are a super secret dwarven thing, not even Isabela knows about them.
> 
> Just realized that I popped my AO3 cherry with what is possibly the most explicit thing I have ever written. Mmm.


End file.
